1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery powered palm ratchet tool and more particularly pertains to providing a battery powered ratchet tool sized for fitting within the palm of a hand and for torquing bolts in hard to reach places.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a ratchet tool is known in the prior art. More specifically, Ratchet tools heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of torquing bolts are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,398 to Juan discloses an electrical wrench. U.S. Pat. Des. 352,645 to Ichikawa discloses an electric ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,194,774 to Abo, Kikuchi and Osada discloses an electric-powered tool. U.S. Pat. Des. 316,216 to Gierke and Somers discloses a battery-operated ratchet wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,562 to MacNeil discloses a golf spike wrench and handle. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,096 to Rodman discloses a combination hand tool.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe battery powered palm ratchet tool that is a compact structure that fits in the palm of one hand for torquing bolts in hard to reach places.
In this respect, the battery powered palm ratchet tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a battery powered ratchet tool sized for fitting within the palm of a hand and for torquing bolts in hard to reach places.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved battery powered palm ratchet tool which can be used for providing a battery powered ratchet tool sized for fitting within the palm of a hand and for torquing bolts in hard to reach places. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.